In optoelectronic components such as organic light emitting diodes, insulators and/or dielectrics serve, inter alia, to separate and/or electrically insulate two electrode regions from one another.
Suitable insulators or dielectrics such as light-sensitive resists, for example, are usually very expensive and complex to apply, for example in a photolithographic process. By way of example, the resists are applied without structure in a planar fashion to metal layers subsequently to be etched and are exposed with the aid of a mask. Depending on the resist used, the exposed or non-exposed regions can then be removed, as a result of which the resist layer is structured. During the subsequent etching process, the resist structures that remained protect the underlying metal layer or the underlying metal layers.